Winxtale
by Anima Reader
Summary: 'Why can't they leave me alone' I thought as Icy, Darcy, and Story chased me up into the mountains. Icy then hit me with a powerful icy blast making me turn human and fall down a deep hole. When I woke up on a bed of flowers my first thought was 'where am I' Will Bloom survive in this version of the Undertale story? Will Frisk get along with this version of Bloom? T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Anima Reader here! Welcome to this tale, this tale and 6 others were inspired by another one of my weird dreams this dream was very scattered and involved Bloom, Frisk, and Sonic.**

 **This version of Bloom is from an AU where there is no Sky (I never liked how he lied to her and caused many needless battles). Bloom knew about her past and could use her magic at the age of 10. Bloom used her magic abilities to protect her town Gardenia under the superhero name Dragongirl. Bloom never went to Alfea and since she used her abilities the Trix would attack her.**

 **This version of Undertale Flowey, Frisk, and Chara have the ability to reset that they take turns controlling the timeline by switching after the one in-control died. Frisk would free the monsters from the underground, Chara would kill the monsters but sometimes would free them, Flowey would experiment on the monsters to find new outcomes and to find a way to turn him back into Asriel. Sans could remember the timelines after the 100th timeline and would try to keep Frisk from death and boredom.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the story hope you enjoy.**

(no internet again...line break)

I was flying as fast as I could up the mountains to get Icy, Darcy, Stormy away from people. I could not understand why they instead on getting my magic.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY BLOOM WITH OUR DRAGON FIRE!" Icy screamed as she castes a powerful spell that I couldn't avoid that knocked me out and made me turn human. Just as I was losing conscious I saw I was falling into a deep hole in the mountain and I heard the witches scream "NO!" after I pasted a powerful magic shield then all I saw was darkness.

(Glaring at the 7 new plot bunnies)

Flowey was just about to follow Frisk when he heard a distant scream of "NO!" and something hitting the ground of the entrance of the underground. He went to investigate and found a red-haired teen with a torn blue and yellow sleeve shirt and torn blue pants. "Your something new, Frisk and Chara were the only humans in the last resets," Flowey said when he noticed the teen was live. "I should get them to come back to get this teen" Flowey then went underground to find Frisk.

(The 7 new plot bunnies make friends with the other plot bunnies)

A few hours later

"Ugg... that hurt," I said as I looked around noticing the flowers under me and the old pillars in the darkroom with a door on the far end. "Where am?"

I slowly got up and started to walk to the door but stopped when I heard voices on the other side of the door.

(The plot bunnies went to explore the woods)

Earlier at Toriel's house, in the room frisk used

"Flowey why the HELL did you wake us up for?" Chara a red ghost that only Flowey and Frisk can see and hear yelled at Flowey.

"Chara calm down! It's my turn with the timeline which means no killing and besides don't you want to know what Flowey found that wasn't in the other timelines?" Frisk said with a smile for it's been a long time since they found anything new in the time stream.

"FINE!" Chara yelled.

"Now Flowey, what is it you found?" Frisk asked.

"Check out the entrance of the Ruins" Flowey answered then disappeared.

(A deer started to chase the bunnies)

Back with Bloom

I slowly walked through the door and saw a child with a red ghost. I found it strange that the ghost looked just like the child. "H..hello" my voice cracked.

The two then saw me and they had a shocked look on their faces. A small flower with a face then appeared behind them with a confused look on its small face.

"Um... my names Bloom, what is the name of you three?"

All three just stared at me shocked like I said something wrong.

"Um... could you tell me where I am?"

The child was the first to break out of shock and said "this is the Underground. My name is Frisk, this is Chara, and that is Flowey."

"Frisk is there another way out of here? The way I came is blocked by the Trix."

"Yes there is another way out," Frisk said.

"The Trix?" Flowey asked

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy three witches that insist on hunting me to take my power for themselves," I stated.

"Power? You're a huma..." Chara started to say.

"I am a Fairy, Princess, and the sole survivor from the Planet Domino" I interrupted.

(The plot bunnies turned the deer into a PLOT DEER?)

 **So how did I do? Anything I should change or add in the next chapter? Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Please leave any plot ideas, it will really help, I have too many plot bunnies to work on it right now. Anyway, see you guys later!**


	2. Wait what?

**Howdy!**

 **Flowey please don't interrupt the intro.**

 **Fine.**

 **Anyway, Hi guys I am alive. Sorry about the wait I had work, college, and 12 other stories to write. 2 of the stories we're writing challenges and 3 were one-shots so I now got 7 other stories to try to update with this one and many many plot bunnies, one plot wolf, and one plot deer that want to be written.**

 **Now before I get into the story yes Chara likes killing in this story and can be seen as the bad guy BUT Chara is one of my favorite characters of Undertale and I can't have all of my stories with a good Chara but I would like too.**

* * *

 **Last time on Winxtale**

"The Trix?" Flowey asked

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy three witches that insist on hunting me to take my power for themselves," Bloom stated.

"Power? You're a huma..." Chara started to say.

"I am a Fairy, Princess, and the sole survivor from the Planet Domino" Bloom interrupted.

* * *

 **Now**

"You're an alien?" Frisk ask stun.

"Yep"

"You're a Princess?" Flowey asked with a mixture of happy and shock in his voice.

"Yep"

"If you are a Fairy where are your wings?" Chara asked with disbelief in their voice.

"We can hide our wings. I only bring them out to protect others." As I stated this the area darkened and creepy music started to play as Chara polled out a knife and before I could think they attacked striking a red and orange heart with unknown magic. In my weakened state, from the fall and the Trix's attacks, I succumb to the attack and I felt myself die.

Then I woke up on the bed of yellow flowers with Flowey staring at me. "Flowey what's going on, why did Chara attack me? And what was that red-orange heart?"

"I don't know why Chara did that when they know it was Frisk turn. The red and orange heart is your soul. As for how your alive and back on the flower bed you reset time and are now in control of the timeline instead of the three of us." Flowey stated happily that there finally was a change in the timeline, to tell the truth, he was bored of there deal for nothing new ever happen after the 50th reset.

"You could control time?"

"Yes we were able to control time but now the power was passed on to you. Why it was passed to you I do not know but I know because of that only you can reset time to this point and only 5 will remember the resets."

"5?"

"You, Chara, Frisk, Sans, and myself."

"Sans?"

"You will meet him soon," Flowey answered with a creepy smile as he disappeared from view.

"Well, I best go prepared this time," I said looking around the room not finding anything except the flowers I landed on. Remembering the magic I could do to the flowers in mom's shop I decided to try turning one into a bag so I could carry anything I find that can help me on my new adventure. The bag wasn't hard to make and with it done I 'went Fairy' then headed to the next room.

* * *

 **Crap the brain blast died.**

 **You guys got any ideas to help the story continue faster. How will the monsters react to the new fairy should there be other trapped fairies in the Underground? Well, let me know in the review or PM me tell me which story you're commenting on since I got many stories going on right now. Well, see you all next time.**


	3. Toriel!

**Oops, I just realized that I finished and forgot to put up this chapter. Hehe, here it is.**

* * *

 **Last time on Winxtale**

"Sans?"

"You will meet him soon," Flowey answered with a creepy smile as he disappeared from view.

"Well, I best go prepared this time," I said looking around the room not finding anything except the flowers I landed on. Remembering the magic I could do to the flowers in mom's shop I decided to try turning one into a bag so I could carry anything I find that can help me on my new adventure. The bag wasn't hard to make and with it done I 'went Fairy' then headed to the next room.

* * *

 **Now**

I stopped just outside of the next room's door and listened. I could hear Chara and Frisk arguing so I assumed Flowey was in there as well even though I couldn't hear him since he was like a kid who found a new toy and didn't want to miss anything new. Not that I could blame him for how long its been since anything new has happened for him.

"Hello again," I said causing Chara and Frisk to stop their argument.

"How in **DUST** did you steal our Reset?" Chara asked mad.

"So this is your Fairy form?" Frisk asked pretending Chara wasn't there.

"Yep!" I answered with a smile "so are you three going to show me around or"

"My child there you are why did you wonder o…" A female Goat woman interrupted me only to freeze upon seeing me after a few seconds of just staring at me she recovered. The first thing she did, which freaked me out, was to bow to me and said "holder of the Dragon Flame it is an honor to meet you. It has been a long time since we have had a Fairy in our midst for the last of the Fairy's died before my son was born."

'Shot' I thought "uuuu...it is an honor to meet you as well Miss" "Toriel" "your three children were offering to show me around."

"Wait…. What do you mean three…" Toriel started to ask when I used my magic to make Chara visible and Flowey's other visible as well. Which caused her to faint. I quickly caught Toriel before her head hit the ground. I set her down as I drop Fairy mode.

"Umm," I stated as I looked at the three kids.

"What's a Dragon Flame?" Frisk asked.

* * *

 **See you all later.**


End file.
